


Aural Stimulation

by hopeassassin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeassassin/pseuds/hopeassassin
Summary: Satsuki is away on business for a few weeks. Daiki gets lonely and wants to hear her voice every so often.The question "What are you wearing?" somehow makes it into the conversation and it all goes from there.//Or: older AoMomo discovering the joys of phone sex for the first time in their late twenties.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Aural Stimulation

**Author's Note:**

> So I had the beginning of this on my HDD for 5 years. I decided to finish it.
> 
> How do you do this properly? I don't even... Let's hope it makes for an interesting and entertaining read at least, yeah?

Satsuki heaves a deep sigh while bodily pressing closed the door to her hotel room. She turns the key until the lock clicks more out of habit than anything before pushing off from the door.

She proceeds to relieve herself of her shoes at once, before throwing her purse on the chair. She drags herself across the small room to flop down on the neatly made bed in a graceless heap of formal clothes and splayed pink hair. 

She closes her eyes briefly in an attempt to block out the headache she’s been sporting for the last couple of hours. The feel of the cool pillow under her face makes for a reprieve from the throb in her temples, but it’s short-lived.

Her rest is interrupted by the shrill noise of her phone starting to ring. She groans and eyes it evilly, debating with herself whether it’s worth walking across the room to see who has decided to disturb her this late.

Having used up most of her mental resources for decision-making during the day, arriving on a course of action takes her more time than she cares to admit. As such, the overly loud noise of her phone’s ringtone continues to assault her ears mercilessly. And, really, this fact ends up making the decision for her.

At this point her only options are to pick it up or throw it out the hotel window, because it seems whoever is on the other end of the line isn’t going to let up any time soon.

Satsuki growls in a rather unladylike way that her colleagues would be shocked to witness from her. She takes the length of the room in three strides until she fishes out the offending object from her purse.

She’s well on her way to snap rather scathingly at whoever has dared bother her—but seeing the caller ID makes her rage siphon right out of her.

In its place, the pink-haired woman feels some fond exasperation settle in as she shakes her head and picks it up.

“Come on, what took you so long?” The beloved, familiar gruff voice from the other end of the line greets her at once without any preamble—or even any formal, human, greeting for that matter. “I was starting to think you were never going to pick up.”

Satsuki rolls her eyes and throws herself back on the bed. The soft caress of the cool covers instantly offers her aching body a solace from the exhaustion from her long day.

“Please,” she begins with a roll of her eyes. Yet a smile curls the corners of her mouth upwards. “It’s only been like a minute since you started ringing. If you gave up that easy, I’d be offended!”

The chuckle that reaches her from the receiver is like a tickle to the soul. 

“Fair point,” her interlocutor concedes, allowing a brief pause to steal over them for a couple of seconds. “So are you back to your hotel room yet, or do those bastards still pester you endlessly with questions?”

Satsuki chuckles darkly at the reminder of her day from hell. 

She shakes her head to rid herself of those thoughts before responding. 

“I’m in my hotel room and I have peace—at long last,” she grumbles irately, running a hand through her hair. Its ends splay out even farther across the pillows. “But I have to say, it feels weird having you call me every other hour, Dai-chan. It’s like the hundredth time you’ve called me today.” She really should be complaining about it—because he does call her a myriad times within a day—but instead there’s laughter bubbling in her tone.

Daiki makes a dramatic disbelieving sound from the other side of the line.

“Nonsense. It has hardly been more than 15 calls. 20 at most,” he acquiesces after a brief pause. “Definitely not a hundred.”

Satsuki rolls her eyes at his feeble reasoning.

“Yes, 20 calls, when usually it’s 1 or 2 at most.” She huffs to herself—partly because of his nonsensical comment and more so because of the effort of pulling herself up into a sitting position. 

It takes her more effort than it should in order to relieve herself of the pantyhose that feel stifling on her body after the day she’s had.

“Yes, but usually, I know that when I get home, you will be there,” her companion points out helpfully. “Now I come home and you’re halfway across the country, having who knows what kind of fun without me. Of course I’d get lonely!”

Satsuki snorts at his ‘fun-having’ comment before rolling her eyes at his lonely remark.

“Some fun this place is—surrounded by these geezers and idiots who have no idea what they came to these training sessions for in the first place. Joy of joys,” she mocks while extending her feet as far as they go. 

After she’s done with her stretching with a small pleased noise, she flops down on the pillow again, one hand extended over the edge of the bed, while the other holds the phone to her ear. 

“And don’t give me that bullshit—I’ve been gone only for 2 weeks.”

Her retort is met with a brief, meaningful silence.

“So in other words, it’s been  _ two whole weeks _ . I got lonely in the first hour, but it gets more and more unbearable with every following one.”

This makes Satsuki’s breath catch in her throat. Because this kind of confession out of Daiki is rare and unguarded and so very unexpected. 

He rarely speaks of matters like this, which is why she does not take it seriously when he says things like ‘I’m lonely’. Because the Daiki she knows—and she knows him well; almost better than she knows herself, actually—is all about pensive silences and meaningful looks and bravado but never words that would allude to having  _ feelings _ . 

So having him say something so… so vulnerable is new and … kind of nice, for a change. 

“I miss you, too, Dai-chan,” she tells him quietly, as if she’s letting him privy on a secret. “But with these idiots keeping me busy and annoying me every day, I guess I got the easier part of the bargain,” she admits with a light laugh.

“Yeah, tell me about it.” He pauses briefly and she hears the ruffle of cloth against leather and guesses he’s sat down on the couch in their living room. “So what are you wearing right now?”

She can’t help it. 

Even if the dull throb of the headache is still insistently clinging to her temples, and her back and feet hurt from walking around all day in high heels, she can’t stop herself from laughing in genuine amusement at his query. 

“That is such a cliché thing to ask in this situation, Dai-chan. I expected better from you!” Satsuki manages to say between merry chortles. 

“What? Can’t a guy show interest in what his girlfriend is wearing?” Daiki parries, his voice sounding severely affronted. In fact, the emotion sounds so overdone that she can’t take it at face value at all.

“Please. Peddle that crap to someone else—you have never in your life cared what I am wearing. Don’t tell me that now that I’m 700 kilometers from you, you suddenly started caring.”

There’s a silence unexpectedly long after her (truthful) claim. She almost wonders if the line has gone dead on her without her notice. 

But then he speaks again to dispel the notion.

“Just so you know—I blame you for this,” he tells her, making one of her eyebrows rise in deliberation.

“What am I to blame for this time? Tell me,” she dares, settling into a comfier position on her side. The bed is comfortable even at the end of the second week and it beckons her to rest. But her attention is too raptly directed elsewhere for her to relinquish to the pull of any sleep.

“Not having you around is turning me into a cliché.” His grumpy statement gives her another hearty laugh. 

And as she laughs, she realizes that it’s been over a week since she’s had as much fun as she does in the last 3 minutes of her phone conversation with Dai-chan. 

The realization makes her sad. 

“In all seriousness though…” He starts morosely, his tone gravely serious. “What  _ are  _ you wearing?”

She breaks down in a mad giggle fit at this. Oh, Dai-chan…

“Dai-chan, are you really trying to do this? I’m not in the mood and I really need to rest. My head’s killing me, too…” She doesn’t mean to complain but sometimes her guard just comes down completely around him without meaning to.

The brave facade and the refusal to show any weakness to any of her colleagues and trainees in her sessions takes its toll on her when she’s talking openly with Dai-chan, who knows everything about her inner world.

She hears the rustle of fabric on the other end of the line and she imagines Daiki sitting up straighter on the couch.

“Hey, you don’t have to. It’s an innocent enough question, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” There’s a pause from Daiki’s end of the line while Satsuki is slowly blinking away her sleepiness and staring into nothingness during the comfortable silence. “If your head hurts, just take a damn pill, woman…” she hears her companion growl out at length when her words register with him.

She can just imagine him rubbing the bridge of his nose in exasperation with her antics. Especially in his physical inability to give her the pill and water himself.

“I’ll take a painkiller in a minute,” Satsuki acquiesces, knowing he’s right. “I just need to catch my breath after this crappy day.” She hums in the back of her throat, rubbing her face against an untouched—and therefore cold—part of the pillow. “This bed feels so nice right now, I really would rather not move and ruin the nice feeling.”

Her boyfriend gives her a thoughtful hum from his end as well.

“I’m not getting off this call before I hear you swallowing that pill, Satsuki,” he informs her wryly, catching onto her evasiveness instantly. “So if you’re planning on going to bed without me bothering you, you better get your ass off that bed and getting on having those painkillers.”

Satsuki grumbles the entire time she picks herself off the bed with difficulty and drags her feet to her purse on the chair. Her cheeks are puffed out angrily and she’s pouting like a kid.

“Dai-chan, you’re such a bully even when you’re not around,” she complains ill-temperedly, taking out her painkillers from her purse. 

“Yeah, yeah, and you’re such a damn handful even when you’re so far away,” he responds to her with a barely contained chuckle. 

  
She begrudges him how he always takes pleasure in her pain and discomfort but knows better than to continue resisting. She takes a cup from on top of her hotel room’s fridge and pours water from the bathroom tap.

“I really don’t think I need this - I’ll probably be out like a light the moment I hang up the phone with you,” she reasons into the phone that she’s holding without hands, pinching it between her ear and raised shoulder. 

She’s eyeing the pill in her open palm and the glass full of water in the other as she closes the door to her room’s bathroom with her butt.

“Oh, talking to you all night long would suit me just fine,” Daiki gloats from the other end of the line. His tone makes Satsuki’s brow furrow stubbornly over her gaze. “I’m sure you have a lot to share about how great your day went and how much you  _ love  _ the training sessions you’re giving. And I have  _ so much  _ to share about all the exciting things going on here while you’re gone!”

She takes the pill and gulps it down as noisily as she can with a few mouthfuls of water, until the glass is effectively emptied. She lets out a loud sigh once she’s done, glaring at the wall in front of her once done.

“Aw, you did it so fast that now I’m starting to feel hurt. Do you want to get rid of me that badly, Satsuki? You’re gonna make me cry here.”

Satsuki scoffs at her significant other’s claim, flopping down on her bed with an air of finality. She  _ refuses  _ to leave the comfort of this bed for any reason whatsoever anymore. No amount of smartassing on his end is going to change her mind anymore.

“ _ Please _ . All I want to do is shut you up about this. There--I took the damn pill.  _ Happy now _ ?” she demands testily into the receiver, glaring at the other end of the room.

“ _ Quite _ ,” Daiki tells her with a grin so wide she can practically hear it in his voice. “A pain-free Satsuki is the only kind of Satsuki I want after a tiresome day she’s had.”

She snorts but can’t help the slight blush that dusts her cheeks. She’s not really used to him acting so doting and  _ saying  _ such things, even though she knows for a fact that he speaks them from the heart. He always fusses endlessly over her when she’s actually around him and is in any kind of pain or discomfort--no matter how minor those might be in her opinion.

“Now that we’re done with this nonsense, did you actually have something in mind when you called, or you just wanted to make some small talk to end the day on a high note?” Satsuki asks, letting the pout slowly melt off her face as she settles more comfortably on the bed.

She hears a rustle on the other end, understanding that Daiki has done the same.

“No particular topics in mind, really. Just wanted to hear your voice before turning in for the day.”

The admission is so honest and vulnerable, it makes Satsuki’s heart skip a beat in the silence that follows it. 

“But if you  _ want  _ a topic, I do have one.” His voice sounds resolute as he brings it up, so it causes her attention to perk up.

“Hmm?” 

“Listen closely, and tell me honestly.” 

The pause he makes is so dramatic that she rolls her eyes over his theatrics. 

“ _ What _ … are you wearing? Right now?”

His relentlessness with this makes her burst out laughing without any restraint. She’s not sure what she expected to hear, but him persisting with the topic is not it. So he catches her off-guard with haranguing this question some more.

Plus, she finds it kind of cute--his continued insistence about this. She’s not in a playful mood but she decides she will humor him, even though she’s not planning to indulge in whatever he’s trying to start.

“Fine,  _ fine _ , if you  _ must  _ know--”

“I  _ must _ !” he enthuses vehemently on the other side, making her titter some more.

“I’m wearing my favourite white dress shirt with the frills on the sleeves and my black knee-length pencil skirt.” 

“The one with the butterfly button on the back?” Daiki asks her after she’s finished talking, making her brows rise high in surprise.

“Umm… Yes, actually, the same one…” She’s never known him to care or even  _ notice  _ much about her clothes--least of all to remember such minute details as the kind of button her favourite official skirt has.

Her boyfriend gives her a sagely hum in response to her confirmation.

“Hmm, very tasteful ensemble there. Those bastards have no idea how lucky they are to see Satsuki in all her Dear Teacher splendor.” 

She starts giggling at his description, wondering what in the world “Dear Teacher splendor” actually is and since when he thought the setup she described makes her look like an educator. But before she can tease him about that, he continues.

“Isn’t it too cold to just be going around Sapporo in that get up in the middle of November?” he asks her, a slight worry coloring his tone.

She shakes her head even though she realizes he can’t see.

“No, it’s fine because I don’t really go out much from the hotel during the day. They serve us breakfast, lunch and dinner in here, and all the rooms are pretty well air conditioned.” Daiki gives her a non-committal sound of agreement to let her know he hears her. “Plus, you’re kind of right, I had my pantyhose on when you first called but I took them off while we were talking earlier.”

“Hmmm, you had them on but you took them off already?” She can swear she can  _ hear  _ the slyness entering his voice as she listens on with a coy smile of her own. “Which ones were they? The black ones or the tan ones?”

“Neither, actually,” she tells him with a curl of her lip. She eyes the discarded pantyhose by the foot of the bed. “They’re the grey ones that look a really curious color when I put them on.”

“Dammit, those bastards are so lucky, I’m so fucking angry right now.” He’s talking through biting his lip and there’s such genuine anguish in his statement that she can’t help but laugh out loud again. “They get to see the real deal, and they get to have her teach them stuff all day long. I wish  _ I  _ would get home schooled by Satsuki-sensei, too.”

Before she can tell him how silly he’s being and that he’s acting like a kid, Daiki ploughs on.

“What about under? What are you wearing under those?”

Now the real motive behind his questions is starting to shine through but she already knew where he was planning to go with this, so she doesn’t resist.

“I don’t know--can’t remember what I put on this morning,” she tells him honestly, but the mirth is seeping in her tone.

It’s not that she’s  _ resisting _ , okay? She’s just teasing him to give him a taste of his own medicine.

Speaking of medicine, she really  _ didn’t  _ need that damn pill but she’s not going to tell him that her head already feels a lot better and that’s making some of her usual playful self shine through despite her exhaustion.

Daiki growls at her statement in aggravation.

“Well, lift up your shirt and  _ look _ , dammit.  _ You _ , at least, can look, even if  _ I  _ can’t, for fuck’s sake.”

She would reprimand him for his language if she wasn’t perfectly aware that her teasing him had contributed hugely to pushing his buttons the wrong way.

She does as he says and unbuttons the top button of her dress shirt to peek down at her cleavage. 

“Oh, right! It’s the red bra that you like, Dai-chan.”

“The one that’s all lacy and supports your boobs from the underside just right to make them seem even bigger and juicier?”

She laughs earnestly at his question before answering it.

  
“Yeah, that same one.” He produces a whine that makes her think of a kicked puppy. It causes her to laugh harder. “Oh,  _ please _ , you’ve seen me wearing this so many times. The novelty of it has worn off completely!”

“You understand nothing, Satsuki. It’s not about novelty--it’s about how well that bra emphasizes just how  _ full of dreams  _ your boobs are.” He sighs so heavily and she bets he’s drifting off into a lustful reverie about her tits right then. “Those magnificent boobs… They’re full of dreams, and every single one of those dreams is mine.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard this ode a thousand times,” Satsuki says with a mock exasperated tone, but she’s not fooling anyone on either side of the line.

“You got the matching set panties on, too?” he prompts next, making her groan. “What?” he responds, affronted. 

“It’s really hard to check while I’m laying down with my skirt on, and I don’t remember.”

Daiki rolls his eyes and scoffs.

“Well, who are you waiting for? Didn’t you say you’re planning to go to bed? Can’t very well sleep with the skirt on, can you?”

Satsuki considers his reasonable question and sighs in defeat. He drives an excellent point home. 

“Fine, I’m taking it off. Wait a moment.”

She honestly can’t be arsed to keep the phone to her ear while she wrestles her skirt off. So she lets the device rest on her pillow while she undoes the butterfly button of her skirt and pulls the zipper at its back down all the way. Once the piece of clothing is loosened from her waist, she lifts her buttocks as far up as she can, shrugging the skirt off with a wiggle of her body. 

Once she’s free, a pleased exhale makes it out of her lungs. She throws the skirt in as orderly way as she can on the chair next to her bed because she plans to wear it tomorrow, too. She looks down at her bare legs and the black comfy panties she has on. 

“I’m actually wearing the blandest black panties I own. Sorry to disappoint you.” She tells him with a giggle as soon as she picks up the phone in her hold again. She can only imagine his face falling in response to her statement.

“Nonsense. You own no underwear that can ever be disappointing if it has you in it.”

She titters to herself some more at his outright flattery. 

“That’s actually a really sweet thing to say, Dai-chan. Thank you.” She fails to suppress the yawn that comes to her then, and she stifles it only barely with her hand. “Sorry for that--guess the exhaustion from the day crashing on me once I take off the formal wear and such.”

“No need to be sorry,” he tells her with a smirk she can hear in his voice. “If you’re really sleepy, we can hang up already so you can rest. I don’t want to keep you if you don’t feel like talking.”

There’s a strain in his tone that tells her that he actually really,  _ really  _ wants to keep talking to her for a while longer. But if she tells him she’s tired and wants to be left alone, he will comply with her wishes in a heartbeat.

That’s the man her Dai-chan is. 

Willful, childish, high maintenance, but always willing to compromise with his vagaries if it’s for her.

A smile brighter than the sun stretches her face at that thought. She shakes her head slightly, ruffling her long, pink tresses.

“No, no, I’m fine. Just couldn’t help that lion-like yawn there, that’s all,” she reassures him with a gentle tone, turning on the air conditioner in her room with her free hand.

“Good then.” She can hear the relief and feel it coming in palpable waves from the receiver. “Did you take off your bra already?”

She chortles at the question.

“Hey! I’m asking because I care!” he snaps back from the other side of the line. He isn’t fooling her for a second though, because she can hear him fluster. “You always complain how staying in your bra too long in the day is stifling and uncomfortable!”

She rolls her eyes because he’s not fooling her why he’s asking her this question. Yet, although she knows his agenda is different, he does make a sound point,  _ again _ . 

It  _ is  _ terribly stifling wearing the bra for more than 14 hours within the day. From the moment she wakes up at 7 am, she puts it on and she gets to take it off only around 8 or 9 pm when she gets back to her room and is allowed to relax. Not to mention, with a bust as big as hers, regardless how comfortable a brassier is, after the 7th or 8th hour, it always starts to get stifling and exhausting.

“I know what you’re trying to do, but because you’re also right, I’m gonna go along with your plan. Okay?” She all but laughs into the phone and notes that he doesn’t say a thing in response. “I need to take the shirt and bra off, wait a sec like that.”

She barely hears his breathless “Okay” from the other side of the line while she’s shaking her head and sitting up. She swiftly undoes all the buttons of her shirt and places it over the backrest of the chair where her skirt is now waiting for her to rise tomorrow. She shrugs off her bra just as quickly and drapes it over the skirt as well.

Her hand dives under her pillow and makes a grab at the nightie she’s been leaving there since she arrived. She dons it on quickly, throwing the covers over herself before picking up the phone once again. There’s a childlike glee in her veins at feeling  _ free _ and comfortable and getting to hear Dai-chan’s voice as exhaustion starts to settle into her bones.

“I’m all set!” she announces triumphantly. Her chest swells pleasantly at the rumbling chuckle her enthusiasm earns her from him.

“Dealt with that troublesome sexy bra and Dear Teacher blouse, huh?” She confirms with a pleased noise and he chuckles some more. “So, what, are you sleeping nude or something? I don’t think that’s a great idea.”

“Oh, no way, I brought my nightie with me. I already put it on, and it feels so free and awesome, I can’t put it into words.” She sinks into the comfort of her bedding at that admission, a happy exhale tearing from her lungs anew.

“The one with the bunny hoodie?”

He surprises her by seamlessly recognizing which sleepwear she’s talking about with just a few words from her.

“Yes! The same one!”

Daiki chortles at her enthusiastic response.

“That’s a good choice. It should keep you warm in my stead,” he tells her calmly, making her shift her gaze away to the side.

“Nah, none of the clothes I own can replace Dai-chan’s warm hugs in the cold nights, but I don’t really have much of a choice right now.”

They share a meaningful and companionable silence after her statement, both relinquishing themselves to the bitter pang of loneliness in the physical absence of the other.

“You’re coming home in just a few days, right?” he prompts her then, making her perk up from her near-sleep trancelike state.

“Yes, since it’s already Wednesday, it’s just going to be a few days until Monday, when I’m heading home to Dai-chan.”

“Already looking forward to it,” he confesses sincerely, making her smile into her phone. “How are your legs feeling? You must’ve been standing and sitting all day, right?”

She makes a derisive sound through her nose, rolling her eyes. 

“Ugh, please, tell me about it. Staying in these cramped rooms all day is freaking  _ killing  _ me. I don’t even get to walk much. It’s all day either sitting on my ass or standing next to the presentation. My legs feel  _ numb  _ from this nonsense already.”

“Hmmm… If I were there, I could rub your legs and give you a little massage to relieve the numbness.” She feels a sharp twinge of loneliness and regret because she  _ knows  _ the statement to be true. Dai-chan gives the best massages… “You should rub your legs yourself. You’ve already seen how I do it many times, right?”

She raises an eyebrow at his suggestion, her lip quirking up slightly in amusement. She’s forgotten his agenda for a moment, but his proposal now brings her attention back to what he has in mind for this call-- _ most likely _ .

She is still of the firm opinion that although she is humoring him, she’s not planning to indulge him.

Nevertheless, Satsuki has to admit that Dai-chan makes--once  _ again _ \--an excellent point she can’t really argue with. 

“Ehhh, but it’s not the same if it’s not Dai-chan’s big palms and strong fingers doing it…” she all but whines into the phone. There’s a pout on her lips as well. 

Daiki snickers on the other end of line and the sound, when it’s entering right into her ear, causes her heart to jump in her chest and twist pleasantly.

“I’d also rather do it myself, but we don’t really have a choice right now. And you should treat yourself with care, Satsuki--especially if they’re working you to the bone.”

She starts slowly gliding the open palm of her free right hand over the outside of her right thigh, as far as she can reach. She exhales slowly through her nose as she repeats the motion a few times. Daiki is very quiet while she does so.

“Feeling any better?” he asks her at length, making her turn her attention inwards.

“A bit, I guess…”

“You should make sure to rub your thigh with both of your palms, squeezing the tense muscles between your hands. You know what I mean?” She does, but she’s feeling lazy. To do what he says, she has to sit up to do as he guides. “You’re gonna feel a lot better tomorrow morning if you do this now, trust me.”

She knows he’s right and her legs are  _ killing  _ her, so she gives a long groan of protest but pulls herself up into a sitting position anyway. She rubs her legs from thighs to calves with both hands--phone pinched again between the side of her face and her shoulder--as she massages herself. 

“Don’t forget to do both sides,” he guides her from his end and she grunts in agreement.

She repeats the same process for the other leg as well.

“You should also squeeze the meaty part of your thighs a few times, and use your palm as if to chop on them from a few sides. That will make your muscles unwind from the impact a bit.”

She has been the one giving massages in her youth, to boys who have strained their muscles much more than she has, and she is therefore not at all convinced as to the truthfulness of what he’s saying. But, nevertheless, she does as he says with a shake of her head. She repeats it for the left leg as well.

“How is it?” he asks her with a smug tone, as if he’s done it himself.

She smirks despite herself at his silliness. 

“Much better,” she retorts dutifully and truthfully. 

She hates to admit it but he’s probably right that doing all the things he said makes her legs relax considerably, compared with how they feel before she started.

“How are your arms then?”

“Tired…” she admits with a sigh. “Everything in my arms feels like it weighs a ton.”

“Then you should give your arms a massage as well. It will be harder since you can only do it with one hand, but it will be better than nothing.”

“I guess…” she agrees lackadaisically, following his instructions on how to give herself an arm rub with one hand only.

Once her arms are well-relaxed as well, she gives him a pleased sound while relaxing her back against the pillow she propped up on the headboard of the bed when she first sat up.

“Good, good, you’ve done really well, Satsuki,” he praises her heartily as if she’s just run a marathon instead of just given herself a light leg and arm rub. She chuckles at his antics. “How about your chest?”

“What about it?” she parries his question with one of her own. Laughter is bubbling in her tone.

“Well, how does  _ that _ feel?”

His tone has become so unreadable that she can see  _ right through him _ . Nevertheless, she chooses to go with honesty.

“Sore and tense. The bra has been killing me half the day,” she admits. 

“Then you should give your breasts a rub as well, to relieve the tension.”

She is barely keeping herself from laughing at the seriousness of his tone and statement. Especially when she is still humoring and not indulging him. His motives are shining through so blatantly obvious now that she barely suppresses the giggling fit.

“Dai-chan…” she starts with a low tone.

“Hey, you listened to me about everything else and it was all good advice, wasn’t it?!” He defends quickly. “Why are you being all “Dai-chan…” now?! You know I’m right, and you know I’d happily do it for you if I could but I can’t. So you should do it yourself if you know what’s good for you, yeah?”

She feels his argument crumbling a little, even though he  _ still  _ makes a decently good point, despite his lecherousness starting to color the entire thing. But his defensiveness definitely tilts it in a different direction than he’s going for.

“Think of how much better you will feel tomorrow, Satsuki, if you follow through on my advice now.”

She considers his words and gives in with a sigh. 

“Okay, I’ll do it.” She rolls her eyes and asks the next question with a curved smile. “What do you want me to do?”

He licks his lips and she has to swallow down the saliva that fills her mouth all of a sudden as well.

“With the hand you’re not holding the phone with, massage your boob with a grabbing motion. You know, open and close your fingers around it as much as you can.” He sounds a bit breathless while he explains to her. As she does what he tells her, her pulse starts to skip a bit despite herself. “Also make sure to bounce your boob in your palm a bit. It will make it relax a bit more. Then keep squeezing and releasing it some more.”

She follows his instructions closely and finds herself somewhat breathless after a couple of minutes of just doing as he says. 

“How’s that? Less sore already?” he asks her huskily and she gulps before responding.

“Yes, definitely.”

“Are you doing it through your nightie?”

Her stomach tightens because she can tell where he’s going with this. 

But suddenly she isn’t sure if she’s still humoring or indulging him.

“Yeah, “ she says, her lungs empty of all air as she does.

“You should do it directly.” He pauses in his explanation and she can tell he’s swallowing hard on the other end of the line as well. She thinks of Dai-chan’s long neck and his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows with the phone held next to his ear. “Your warm hand will feel better against your warm breast under the covers and it will help you relax better.”

He doesn’t say anything more while she deliberates. She started out humoring him when he obviously wanted to fool around--she could tell from the first “what are you wearing?” question. She didn’t feel like going along with it but now, she finds herself wondering if she actually has any reason not to go along with his game.

She finds the answer to be “no”, and her pulse has already picked up from him suggesting that she play with her breast in the nude, so she proceeds to do as he says.

“Do the same thing, but under the clothes, yeah?”

“Yeah.” A pause from him. 

His breath is hitching, and so is hers a bit. Her flesh is warm--hot--to her touch. Her hand is a bit cold from being outside the covers and it feels a bit teasing to touch herself with it at first. 

“How does it feel? It’s nice and soft to the touch, right?”

“Mmmhmm,” she agrees with a hum, letting her breast bounce in her hand. 

She rarely plays with her chest anymore because she has Dai-chan and his boob fetish to look after her bosom. But now that she’s doing it, her ample breasts really do feel amazingly soft, squishy and wonderful to the touch. Like cotton candy in the flesh, or a cloud, or something.

“Satsuki, circle your nipple for me now, okay? With your fingertip.”

Her tummy flip flops at his next guidance. She hesitates only for a moment whether to do as he asks. 

“Okay....” She does as he says and slowly draws a circle around the areola of her right breast’s nipple. “What do you want me to do now?”

“Now you should touch it a bit. Tease it with your fingertip, or with the palm of your hand when you bounce and play with your boob.” 

She does. From the arousal that’s rearing in her, when she carries out what he tells her, sharp pangs of a teasing pleasure shoot down from her nipples down to her sex.

Her toes curl in pleasure at the sensation.

“Is it getting hard when you toy with it, Satsuki?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” she hisses out, repeating the motion with her other breast. 

  
Daiki swallows audibly on his end.

“Play with your nipples a bit more until they’re both hard and all perky like, Satsuki.” He waits for her a bit and bites his lip hard while he does. “Are they hard now?”

“Very,” she tells him in a sultry moan. He groans in response and moves around on his end a bit.

“Okay, let the nipples be for a bit and squeeze your boobs a bit more again. Harder. Squeeze them tight.” She sighs heavily while doing as he tells her. “Now rub your palms down your chest and your stomach, until you reach your thighs and rub them, too. Then move back up and rub your thighs, stomach and squeeze your breasts again. Do it for me, Satsuki.”

She does and the entire time she pictures how it would feel if it was his palms and his bigger hands travelling the length of her body and sensually feeling her up like she’s now doing to herself. Her neck is cricking a bit from holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder, so she starts doing it with one hand only. She cradles the receiver closer to her ear with her other hand, noticing that Daiki is panting slightly on his side.

Her tummy tightens into a knot.

“Now run your hand on the inside of your thigh, Satsuki. From your kneecap up to the inside of your hip, yeah?”

She nods and does so. She moans a bit when her fingers touch the sensitive skin on the outer side of her pantyline. Her arousal is making her more sensitive than usual as she runs her fingers over her hot flesh. 

“Now take a breast in hand, and tweak your nipple a bit with your index and middle finger.”

She whimpers loudly into the phone when she does as he commands. She’s feeling quite turned on from his voice in her ear, his apparent arousal on his end and the sensation of her hand on her hard bundle of nerves atop her tit. The teasing sensation the touch sends to the pit of her gut makes her writhe a bit on the bed.

“Are you turned on, Satsuki?” Daiki asks her huskily in her ear.

“Yes, Dai-chan. Please…”

“I can’t do anything for you from here, Satsuki. You have to do it yourself, you know.” He licks his lips again and moves on his side. “The fingers you were tweaking your nipple with--move them down your abdomen and down further until you can touch your pussy through your panties.”

She bites her bottom lip hard, her hand following the path he describes. A long breathless sigh tears itself from her lungs when her fingers press against the moist spot of her panties front. 

“Finger yourself through them for a bit, Satsuki. You always love it when I play with you through your panties before I touch you, don’t you?”

His sultry question spoken sexily in her ear is giving her some intense sensations running down the length of her spine and shooting down towards her core. She swallows hard and nods, humming in agreement. 

“I do.”

“Are you wet, Satsuki?”

“I’m really wet, Dai-chan,” she says with a keening whine. “I want you so much right now--why do you have to be so far away?”

“Shhh, it’s okay, we’ll do everything you want when you come home, alright?” he cajoles her, his tone like silk in her ears. “But for now, take your panties off so they don’t get in our way.”

She complies quickly.

“Now put one of your fingers between your pussy’s outer lips and tease yourself there a bit, like I do before I put my cock in.”

The memory he describes comes so vividly in her mind the moment she touches herself that a deep groan tears itself from her mouth. She rubs herself again with her fingers slickened with her juices, and she spreads them generously over her entrance and clit as she teases herself like he directs.

“Slide your index finger in, slowly, slowly… Until it goes all the way in.” He waits for her for a bit, his breathing ragged in the phone receiver. “Is it hot?”

“It’s really hot and tight in, Dai-chan.”

His guttural growl on the other side of the line is wild and a huge turn on when she’s already terribly aroused. 

“I know, Satsuki--you’re always so tight and hot around my dick when I put it in. Shit, I wanna do you so bad right now, but I’ll have to put up with it until you come back.” He sucks on a breath between his teeth. “Take your finger out almost all the way, then put it in again. Then take it almost out completely, and when you put it in again, slide your middle finger together with the index until you can’t push any further in, okay?”

Satsuki closes her eyes tightly and starts moving her fingers inside herself like Dai-chan tells her to. The shocks of pleasure, amplified by her extreme arousal, send white hot electricity through her body. She’s so wet her two fingers have no resistance as she moves them in and out easily. She mewls and whimpers into the receiver.

“Does it feel good, Satsuki?”

“It feels better when you do it to me, Dai-chan....” she says with a petulant pout but moans around his name when her fingers touch her most sensitive spot. 

She pushes her hips out more and angles her hand’s position until she’s easily pressing the spot she needs with every plunge of her fingers inside.

Daiki chuckles, his tone strained, at her statement. 

“I like it better when I’m the one fucking you, too, Satsuki. But you have to do it instead of me today, okay? Do it to yourself like I do it. Move your hand the way that feels good. Put your ring finger in and move all three together in and out.”

She moans loudly in response to his words and he sucks hard on a breath, his next words drowned out in a moan as well.

“Try to put your hand at an angle where you can rub your clit with your thumb, Satsuki. Or hold the phone on the pillow and rub your other hand over your clit while you fuck yourself with your fingers. Can you do that for me?”

She gasps and nods, feeling an especially strong palpitation snake from her sex soaked in her essence right down to her very being’s core. She angles the hand that’s penetrating her in a way that allows her to at least brush lightly against the nub atop her entrance. She groans loudly and spreads her legs open wider.

“Now think of me being the one playing with you, Satsuki. Feel my dick as it stretches you and drives deep into you. I can feel your tight hot walls around me. I can be fucking you all night long and it will feel amazing. You feel so great around my pulsing cock, it’s killing me.”

She mewls into the receiver and drinks in his grunts and moans on the other side.

“Dai-chan, are you touching yourself, too?” she asks him breathlessly and he growls.

“Yes.”

“Are you hard, Dai-chan? Are you excited, too?” 

She pictures him in her mind, sprawled out on the couch, his engorged shaft in hand as he rubs himself along his impressive length forcefully, the way she’s seen him do it in front of her, too, when she’s asked to watch him do it.

She sees him perfectly, playing with himself, face flushed, brow sweating and erection twitching in his hand as he works himself to a release.

“I’m really hard, Satsuki. I wish I could show you how hard I am right now. I want to do you so bad, I feel like I’ll go insane. I want to fuck you hard and long into that bed of yours. I want to see you spread your legs for me and watch my dick disappear into that wet pussy of yours until you start screaming. I’ll fuck you as hard and rough or as soft and sensually as you want me.”

“I want you to do me hard and deep and rough, Dai-chan,  _ please _ .”

She’s gasping for breath and so is he and his arm is moving so briskly along his length. His dick twitches in his hand when she tells him that and he groans hard into the phone.

“Shit, Satsuki, you sound so sexy right now, I’m going crazy. Think about me fucking you harder and faster and move your hand in the same pace, okay?”

She thinks how Daiki looks when he’s taking her wantonly, his pace a frenzy as he looms over her between her legs. She groans loudly and moves faster, her toes curling with the intense orgasm she feels creeping up at her.

“D-Dai-chan… I’m really close.”

“I’m close too, Satsuki,” Daiki tells her huskily in her ear, his voice smooth as velvet to her ears. 

He’s gasping and groaning and grunting as he jerks himself off on the other end of the line while she’s fingering herself in bed. The thought of the situation from a bird’s eye makes her whimper and writhe as her fingers continue pumping in and out of her with a wet sound. 

“Will you come for me, Satsuki?”

She does come, with a keening moan. Her back arches off the bed and her fingers keep pumping in a haphazard rhythm into her entrance while she rides the wave of her orgasm. 

Her ears prickle and a shiver runs down her spine when she hears Daiki’s long groan from the other side as he comes undone as well. She sees his face, twisted in orgasmic bliss, the way she’s seen him spill himself many times. Her fingers and limbs twitch as the aftershocks of pleasure course through her.

He chuckles into her ear a minute later, having collected himself before her.

“See? And you were reluctant to play along.”

She pouts and turns her gaze away to the other wall once her breathing is under her control again. She huffs into the phone.

“If we’re going to do it, I’d rather do it with the real Dai-chan than a fantasy of him.” She pouts some more and doesn’t think before adding, “The real Dai-chan always outdoes any fantasy… Damn stamina freak.”

Daiki laughs heartily, his ringing laughter a balm for Satsuki’s aching soul. Gosh, she’s missed him so greatly…

“We’ll do it as many times as you want when you come back and you feel like it, okay? I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” He grins into the phone and turns it over to his other ear and hand after he cleans himself up.

He hears Satsuki’s yawn from the other side and a tender smile stretches his lips anew. 

“Seems like someone is really ready for sleep now,” he chuckles throatily into the phone. Satsuki smiles dreamily on the other end.

“I think all the remaining tension I had left along with that orgasm I wasn’t planning on having,” she confesses truthfully and makes him laugh again. “Thanks, Dai-chan. I didn’t know how much I needed that before you cajoled me into actually going along with it.” 

“Always glad to be of service,” her boyfriend says with a mock little bow of his head from the other side of the line, even though she can’t see him. “Plus, I will not deny that I had my own agenda.” 

He tell that she’s more asleep than awake because she misses a perfect opportunity to make a quip at him when he offers it to her. 

“Alright, I’ll really leave you to get some rest now, Satsuki. Good night and sweet dreams.” 

Satsuki grins sleepily into the phone.

“Good night, Dai-chan. I hope I get to dream of you.”

She has the best night’s sleep ever since she first started teaching these training sessions.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally intended as a fill for prompt 08: The Phonebooth, or "Aural Sex" for the 30_Lemons livejournal community (5 years ago). 
> 
> But since it's Kinktober and there can never be too many AoMomo smut entries, this is my nod of recognition in the general direction of Kinktober 2020 as well.
> 
> The truth is I have no clue how to properly write phone sex. Was this right? Oh well... At least I had fun with it, so I hope you enjoyed as well. :D


End file.
